No tiene nada de malo
by Rossana's Mind
Summary: Extrañamente, Anna hace un lindo gesto para Hao, quién comienza a preguntarse qué es lo que realmente siente por la itako, y es el mismo Yoh que siempre tuvo la respuesta a esa duda. "No es raro que amemos a la misma mujer."


**Un lindo One-shot para mi triángulo amoroso favorito! Amo a estos tres, pero tengo la maña de que siempre sea un YohXAnna y un Hao solitario, claro… Para que yo lo conquiste muajajá! Ok, no u.u Jejeje está basado en el manga, cuando Hao se queda a dormir en la casa de Yoh, pero no se muestra que pasó a la mañana siguiente antes de la batalla, por lo cual, YO LO MOSTRARÉ!**

**VAYAMOS AL ONE-SHOT!**

No tiene nada de malo.

Era una persona que madrugaba, así que no tuvo problemas cuando salió de la cama, dejando a su hermano durmiendo. Faltaba aproximadamente media hora para que el sol saliera y él ya estaba en pie. Aún no pensaba vestirse, salió a los pasillos exteriores y se sentó para esperar que el sol saliera con el objetivo de recibirlo con una sonrisa amable.

Pronto... Muy pronto sería el Shaman King.

Y nada ni nadie se lo impediría. Nunca hubo arrepentimientos de las cosas que había cometido antes de llegar hasta aquí.

Sin embargo... Hubo inseguridades.

¿Cuáles? Muchas.

Dudó en matar a Lyserg cuando estuvo cerca de los cadáveres de sus padres, admitía aquella inseguridad sin pena.

Pero si hubo inseguridad e incluso un poco de temor en más de una ocasión que él jamás iba a mencionar en público, fue cuando siempre estaba alrededor. Aquel temor e inseguridad principal tenía nombre y apellido.

Kyoyama Anna.

Había conocido a muchas jóvenes bellas, entre ellas sus Hana-Gumi. Pero con la Itako todo fue diferente. Era hermosa, cabellos rubios, ojos dorados y una mirada de hielo que demostraba su astucia pero que a la vez podría ser ardiente por la pasión de su potencial y por la persona que amaba.

En este caso, su otra mitad, Asakura Yoh.

Conocía la historia de la pareja, se había enterado de ello al llegarle esas memorias de la mente de Yoh cuando había abandonado el torneo de Shamanes. Le había conmovido profundamente cómo sus inocentes sentimientos habían vencido tanto odio y tormento en un corazón tan lastimado como el de su futura cuñada. Y aun así, siguieron juntos adelante.

Y precisamente era eso lo que le causaba tanta confusión y a la vez inseguridad.

Porque... La primera vez que vio a Anna, había quedado maravillado con su personalidad, además de su propia belleza, ojos fieros y hermosos, tan altiva y orgullosa, digna de ser la mujer del Shaman King. Una bofetada, de las buenas, había recibido por lo descarado que había sido, estando consciente del compromiso con su hermano. Encontraba divertido y feliz ese recuerdo, aunque presentía que la Itako lo tomaría como algo estúpido.

Ella una vez le había sonreído con arrogancia y desafiante, pero cuando la vio observando la pelea del equipo de Yoh, había visto esa iluminada y honesta sonrisa dirigiéndose la a su otra mitad, ese amor tan puro que ella le dirigía lo había dejado pasmado.

Tanto de felicidad como de decepción.

Felicidad porque se había encantado con esa hermosa sonrisa, le hubiera encantado verla más seguido...

Y decepción porque tal vez nunca vería sus labios curvados con dulzura hacia él.

Había tratado de ignorarlo, de verdad que sí, pero el deseo de poseerla se hizo más fuerte cuando leyó los pensamientos de sus aliadas, las Hana-Gumi, cuando se habían enfrentado a la Itako, a la hermana de Tao Ren y la alumna de Mikihisa. Anna ni siquiera había levantado una décima de su poder y había tensado a las tres chicas.

Obsesión y fascinación subieron incondicionalmente cuando por fin se enfrentó a ella para verificar que se había fijado en una mujer fuerte. Nadie lo había hecho sangrar, ella lo hizo sin ningún problema.

Impresionante.

Pero una vez más la melancolía volvió cuando su hermano había intervenido en la pelea, él deseó retenerla pero Yoh apareció con otros planes, los cuales eran conmover a una angustiada Itako con sus palabras.

Nunca se había sentido así con una mujer, si bien en sus vidas pasadas nunca hubo una que lo hiciera sentir así, ni siquiera las que fueron sus esposas, ya que eran compromisos sin cariño o amor.

Finalmente sonrió cuando el sol salió. Pronto se desharía de esos sentimientos que lo confundían tanto y que se parecía y a la vez no con el cariño que le tenía a su madre. Una vez que fuera Shaman King, borraría esas confusiones... Y tal vez eliminaría a la misma Itako, pues era probable que quisiera detenerlo.

— Si no fuera porque sonríes, diría que pareces un vago.

Se giró con tranquilidad, aunque internamente sorprendido, de que estuviera detrás de él la joven en quien tanto pensaba. Ya estaba vestida, su típico vestido negro acompañado de su rosario. Su cabello estaba húmedo. Supuso que, en lugar de los chicos y él, había preferido darse un baño en la mañana que en la noche anterior.

— Buenos días, Anna.— Amplió su sonrisa con dulzura.

—...—Hizo un gesto con la cabeza.— ¿Te has visto en el espejo?

Su sonrisa se volvió una mueca confusa ante los ojos ámbares de la itako.

— Tal parece que tu cabello se aferró a tu almohada. Tienes un desastre descomunal.— Sonrió con gracia.

Hao se aprovechó para apreciar esa sonrisa que le dirigía, no a Yoh, sino al futuro rey, Asakura Hao. Sintió algo cálido en su pecho, pero prefirió ignorarlo para tomar en cuenta las palabras de Anna.

Se llevó su mano derecha a su cabeza, dándose cuenta que su largo cabello estaba un muy desordenado y desparramado. Intentó arreglárselo con sus dedos, pero la rubia lo detuvo.

— Olvídalo, quedará peor.— Le jaló el brazo, dándole a entender de que se pusiera de pie y lo siguiera. El shaman de fuego le obedeció sin decir ni una sola palabra.— Yo lo arreglo, no puedo permitir que mis clientes de mi Funbari Onsen salgan tan poco presentables.

Hao no sabía sí reírse o sentirse indignado de que la rubia le dijera que se veía como un vago. Sin embargo esa batalla de emociones se transformaron en nerviosismo cuando Anna lo guió a su habitación.

Oh, estúpidas hormonas e imaginación adolescente.

Nada lindo salía de su mente al juntar a la bella Itako, su habitación y él mismo juntos.

— Siéntate.

Hao la miró unos segundos, hasta que hizo lo que Anna le había ordenado. Luego de unos segundos, sintió que la joven se había puesto de rodillas a sus espaldas. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de que planeaba hasta que sintió como un objeto paseaba por sus cabellos con el fin de ordenarlos y dejarlo parejo.

¡¿Kyoyama Anna, la reina del hielo, le estaba peinando el cabello?!

Joder, estaba demasiado incómodo como para fingir estar tranquilo. Sus hombros estaban tensos, pero era lo único que, ojalá, lo hacía parecer intranquilo. Y lo peor era que le desesperaba que la chica no dijera nada para mejorar la situación.

— Por eso no me gusta bañarme en la noche, a la mañana siguiente, por la humedad, el cabello se pega a la estúpida almohada y queda como estás ahora Hao.— Por fin habló, aunque pareció que le reprendía, le pareció que su tono era calmado y hasta amable podía pensar.— Aunque a pesar de eso, has cuidado muy bien de tu cabello. Es muy suave.

Oh no.

Santísima mierda.

Putos Grandes Espíritus.

El gran amo del fuego, futuro rey, Asakura Hao, estaba sonrojado. Oh, esto definitivamente no podía estar pasándole. ¿Por qué diablos se avergonzaba de algo como eso? Su corazón bombeaba con energía de más y sencillamente no le gustaba. Vergüenza e indignación sentía por sentirse así con la Itako.

— ¿Qué harás una vez que seas Shaman King?

— Matar a los humanos.

Vaya, agradeció que su voz no había perdido su corriente normal. Aún sentía escalofríos agradables cuando sentía el cepillo y de vez en cuando los dedos de Anna sobre su cabello. Su respiración se calmó, pero el calor de sus mejillas no se había ido. Gracias a los Grandes Espíritus que había maldecido anteriormente, ella no lo estaba mirando.

— Ya veo.

— ¿No te molesta que le haya quitado el título a Yoh?— Una sonrisa burlesca se dibujó en sus labios.— ¡Ah!— Se quejó al sentir un jalón en su cabello.

— ¿Quieres que el mundo se quede sin Shaman King?— Le amenazó al hacer el jalón más fuerte. Le gustaba que tomara sus atenciones en él. Joder, maldito masoquista tenía que ser con ella.

— ¿No planeas hacer nada al respecto?— Decidió cambiar de tema. Sonrió un poco cuando Anna volvió a cepillarle con suavidad.

—...— Detuvo un segundo su trabajo, hasta que volvió a hacerlo con tranquilidad.— Debes conocer la historia, después de todo has leído la mente de Yoh muchas veces.— Mencionó Sin un rastro de emoción.— Yo detesto a los humanos, pero yo sigo conviviendo con ellos.

— ¿Por qué no quieres deshacerte de ellos, Anna?— Siempre quiso saberlo, pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad de preguntarle.

— Porque si odias, te odias a ti mismo. Si perdonas, te salvas. Eso me hizo entender el tiempo gracias a que Yoh me haya salvado.

Yoh.

El chico de cabello largo sintió una punzada en el pecho.

— Por eso mismo, pienso que tal vez... Debas entenderlo.

Hao permaneció en silencio. Le encantaba ese silencio tan dulce que extrañaba cuando no poseía el reishi, pues la mayoría estaba durmiendo y no podía invadir sus subconscientes del todo, sólo sus emociones. Y Anna no permitía que invadiera su privacidad mental. Cerró los ojos cuando la Itako dejó el cepillo y comenzó a peinarlo con sus dedos.

— ¿Lo entiendes?

— No.— Contestó honestamente. Él no podía perdonar a esos humanos por quemar a su madre viva, simplemente su corazón no lo permitía, además de que esos miserables seres le habían hecho daño a la Itako e incluso a su otra mitad. Yoh había sido llamado demonio, había sido golpeado, discriminado y aislado.

Lo veía... Imposible.

— Entonces... Eres un idiota.

Abrió los ojos abruptamente cuando la rubia se apartó de él y caminaba a la salida. Antes de salir, lo miró.

— ¿Quieres saber por qué no pude dar del todo mi poder cuando me enfrenté a ti?

Hao se puso de pie, oh, claro que quería saber.

— Porque consume mi energía y poder para crecer. No hay nada que pueda evitar al respecto.— Señaló su vientre plano con indiferencia.

Anna apreció el shock de sus ojos. Era la segunda vez que lo veía tan sorprendido, pues la primera vez fue cuando le había demostrado su poder secreto. Al parecer, había comprendido la indirecta.

— Siéntete honrado, eres el primero en saber.

Dicho esto, Anna abandonó la habitación. Hao aún no salía de su asombro.

Absorbe su energía para crecer... Señaló su vientre...

Entonces, Anna estaba embarazada.

¿Desde cuándo? No tenía idea, pero sé sentía un poco...

Bueno, no poco.

Se sentía realmente triste.

Oficialmente, la Kyoyama estaba fuera del alcance de cualquiera, pues ya se había entregado al amor y pasión de Yoh.

Finalmente decidió vestirse y salir al jardín, eran aproximadamente las siete, nadie estaría despierto, de seguro a las ocho todos estarían de pie. Siguió observando el cielo infinito, tratando de descubrir que era lo que le causaba tanto dolor de las palabras de Anna. No podía comprenderlo.

¿Qué clase de sentimientos poseía por ella?

Finalmente sintió los sentimientos y pensamientos de una persona que había despertado. Supuso que había sido Yoh. Este había pensado que Anna si que golpeaba fuerte por las mañanas. Sintió sus pensamientos de darle buenos días a su prometida con cariño, luego de una breve charla que obviamente supo que era de él, sobre sus propósitos y lo que su otra mitad deseaba para él.

Salvarlo.

Luego percibió la emoción y sorpresa de su otra mitad, la indescriptible alegría y se prometía sí mismo volver por el bien de Anna.

— _"¡Mi Annita me va a dar un hijo!"_

Cerró abruptamente los ojos. Era verdad, al parecer no lo quería aceptar. Los estúpidos y dulces pensamientos, junto con las emociones que emanaban de Yoh se iban acercando, hasta que él lograra abrir los ojos y se girara a verlo con una sonrisa amable, porque de todos modos...

Un hijo era una bendición.

— Oh, buenos días.— Saludó con amabilidad. Ya se había vestido y llevaba puesto sus típicos auriculares naranjos.

— ¿Listo?

— ¡Más que nunca! Siento que he ganado mucha energía.— Se rió con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

— Felicidades.— Decidió decirle.

Yoh lo miró con sorpresa, hasta que recordó que poseía reishi. Sonrió mientras también caminaba para estar a un metro de distancia aproximadamente de él.

— ¿No estás triste al respecto?

Hao frunció el ceño, borrando su sonrisa. ¿Qué le hacía pensar eso? ¿O suponerlo?

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—... _"Pensé que sentías algo por Anna"_— Pensó.— No lo diré en voz alta.

Hao no podía creerlo. Yoh ni siquiera poseía el reishi y notó enseguida que algo en él andaba mal. No podía comprender la capacidad que tenía de ver a través de los ojos de las personas.

—... La amas.

¿Amarla...?

¿Él a ella?

.

.

.

Emociones alborotadas, deseos incontrolables de poseerla, de estrecharla contra él...

Nunca había tomado esa alternativa. Y su hermano lo supo antes que él mismo.

Estaba perdidamente enamorado de su futura cuñada.

Y era realmente increíble, nunca se había sentido así en ninguna de sus tres vidas hasta ahora. Por ninguna mujer. Se asimilaba a lo que sintió por su madre.

Pero como pensó antes, a la vez era tan diferente...

Pero no mostraría esa faceta, pues su rostro siempre mostró seriedad ante las palabras de su hermano...

No había sido una pregunta, había sido una afirmación la frase de Yoh.

Y él sonreía. No percibía tristeza, tampoco celos.

Había felicidad, compasión y amor emanando de él.

— No tiene nada de malo, Hao.— Se rió como siempre lo hacía, aunque en un tono más bajo.— El amor es irrelevante. Tienes el derecho de amar a alguien, después de todo has sufrido mucho.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que siento eso?

— Porque yo soy una parte de tu alma. Si quisieras devorar mi alma para que fuéramos uno sólo, seríamos una sola persona. No me sorprendería que amaras a Anna, porque está situación es igual, tú y yo somos la misma persona.— Cerró los ojos sin borrar su sonrisa. Volvió a abrirlos para mirarlo.— Es por eso que...

—...— No quería que completara la frase.

— No es raro que amemos a la misma mujer.

— Tienes una ideología extraña.— Se rió, sintiéndose un poco derrotado por tener más que claro que si lograba ser Shaman King, ese amor no se desvanecería jamás y vaya que iba a sufrir incluso si acaban con la vida de la propia a la que quería y a su hermano.— Si dices que somos la misma persona, encuentro un poco errónea tu teoría, ¿olvidas que Anna me odia?

— Anna no te odia, incluso agregaría que le agradas. Pudo haberte hecho más daño cuando se enfrentó a ti ese día, pero además de estar débil, pude percibir que no quiso hacerte tanto daño.

— Porque ella me comprende.— Concordó.

— Anna es muy buena, agregaría que es muy detallista aunque no lo aparente.

Hao recordó a la Itako peinando su cabello, logrando arrancar una sonrisa de sus labios.

— _"No has negado lo que he dicho, y por esa sonrisa supongo que es verdad lo que digo."_— Escuchó el pensamiento de Yoh.— Haré el desayuno antes de que Anna me golpee.— Iba a irse, pero la voz de Hao lo detuvo.

— Yoh.— Lo llamó en un tono frío y amenazante. El castaño de cabello corto dio un respingo. — Esta conversación... Nunca tuvo tiempo ni lugar, ¿oíste?

El shaman se giró sorprendido para mirar como los ojos de su hermano se llenaban de melancolía, evadiendo su mirada. Asintió con una sonrisa.

— Por cierto... Tu cabello no amaneció como el mío al parecer, pues estaba hecho un desastre... Pero veo que tú te salvaste.— Se rió y se marchó hacia la cocina, sin darse cuenta de que había dejado un rubor en las mejillas de su hermano mayor.

.

.

.

Cuando Yoh se fue, el amo del fuego volvió su vista hacia el cielo, sonriendo.

Nunca, volvería a tocar el tema.

Pues deseaba aferrarse a la inconsciencia y a su objetivo.

Y así, poder ignorar ese sentimiento.

Y si era necesario, aniquilaría a la misma pareja para no seguir atormentándose.

Nunca se arrepintió de haber matado.

Con esos dos no habría diferencia.

Apretó los puños, Asakura Yoh y Kyoyama Anna, juntos en su mente.

Si la Itako le provocaba ya esa horrible inseguridad, temor y amor... Con Yoh, que le causaba cariño por su personalidad y a la vez irritación por su estupidez descomunal...

Ya podía imaginar su jaqueca.

.

.

.

— Yoh.

— Dime, Annita.

— Déjate crecer el cabello de ahora en adelante.— Ordenó.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?— La miró extrañado.

— _"No permitiré que Hao tenga el cabello más cuidado que Yoh."_— Pensó cruzándose de brazos.— Porque sí, yo también me lo dejaré crecer.— Acotó a punto de salir de la cocina.

— Si me lo dejo crecer, ¿peinarás mi cabello y el de Hana en el futuro?— Preguntó con una sonrisita de niño. Anna, aún de espaldas, sonrió, gustándole el nombre que le había ofrecido su futuro marido a su futuro hijo/a.

— Tal vez.

Gracias a su loco, demente y futuro cuñado, había descubierto lo mucho que le gustaba peinar el cabello de la gente.

. . .

**Un one-shot comenzado a las una de la mañana y terminado... A las una de la tarde XD Joder, amo a estos tres, tienen algo que... Me encanta! Ojalá que les haya gustado! Ojalá que no haya salido OC, y si es así, lo siento x.x **

**Fighting!**

**Rossana's Mind cambio y fuera!**

**Reviews?**


End file.
